charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:QueenBuffy/Archive 3
Lesson_2 Ha! :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:10, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Image Actually, they're not my images. They were already on the page. I just moved them. Keep in mind that I was, like, the first person to categorize images, I think I'd remember to! Plus, at the HPW, their really tight about that, so I've got good habits! -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 18:15, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Just so you know, I wasn't "cross". I deliberately used exclamation marks to illustrate this. Sorry! -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'''on]] 18:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) My Fan Fiction I have created my own Season 9 Fan Fiction Episodes, check them out, here. Thankyou :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:29, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : Please tell me what you think, or comment on the articles themselves :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Info Box Templates Question Noted. Thanks again for the clarification. I do have a question that hopefully you can answer. On some occasions I've found that there are typos in the info boxes on some pages and when I attempt to correct these typos I find I am unable to, even when I convert the page using the source button; they're usually templates. Do you have any idea why this happens and can someone please fix the typo on this page? It's spelled determination not determanation. I know that some people aren't bothered by little typos like this, but I am (I blame my MA in English lol). Thank you for helping. -Orbing25 22:59, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you so much. Yes that made sense and it works sans the brackets. My inner bibliophile and grammar policewoman appreciate your insight. :) -Orbing25 23:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yay! Thank you so much for doing that. There are so many photos of Wyatt on this wiki. He could probably have his own gallery if he doesn't already lol ---Orbing25 01:11, June 17, 2011 (UTC) GJ! Thank you!! :) I noticed everyone was categorizing Images of the Character's and powers, so I thought I'd start doing the actor ones. I just finished Brian's as well as Drew's. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Spam Yeah, she changed 2002 to 2011, changed the Banish a Ghost, to UNbanish a ghost and keeps putting her name in the people who vanquished the brothers. I don't know weather to lock the page, or block her. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:52, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Ep. Page I'm slowly still doing that page, it was decided ages ago that the Episode pages are being fully cleaned up, like I did with Forever Charmed and the Plot will be on another page as /Plot. You can still however add images but into the gallery called screenscaps. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 01:36, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Noooo! The Plot is on a sub page, like we did with gallerys. So it's The Courtship of Wyatt's Father/Plot there. That's only for the plot, if you got the oringal page and scroll down there's a gallery of screencaps already there, just upload them onto there. Basically, the plot is on another page, while the screencaps are now in a gallery on the same page of the episodes, not in the actual plot. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:50, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I wouldn't call it wrong but you didn't know about the whole change, it's slowly just getting in motion at the moment. But like I said before, it was decided ages ago every episode page would get a clean up, due to the way they looked before wasn't that clean as we wanted it. Basically all pages will be formatted like Forever Charmed eventually. I started on Kill Billie, Vol 2 ages ago and The Courtship of Wyatt's Father, I just keep forgetting to finished them -.- --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:02, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Hey, also. For photo's I want to put on my Userpage and images not related to Charmed, what category to put for them? xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:16, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Done -.- She was getting on my last nerves. I don't know what's up with her obsession with the Lang Brother's page though. <.< --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:30, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Just checked out Kristen thingy's edits on another Wiki. Lucky I blocked, she made a Lang Brothers article for the Glee Wiki, That's just weird and totally no point in that. See here. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:07, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Categorizing Images If you go to the actual upload photo page, you can see a put a big banner there, telling people to Categorizing there images, so they know instead of other people doing it later on. xD However, it also appears when you edit a page, but I guess that's a good too also..I think xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:39, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :It's probably gonna take a while for people to get used to it. Anyways, does it look better down the bottom, or do you want up the top of the page? Cause I just found out how to do that and people will like see it straight away when they go to upload a photo. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:48, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::It's here xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:54, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you, although you didn't asnwer my question. xD Botton of the page or top should the banner go? x] --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:56, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::Done and dusted xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:00, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Uh... Where do I find the infoboxes? Josephjames6 20:00, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, and what are or where are these templates? Josephjames6 20:06, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Problems Eh Buffy I think I have a a problem with my page I was publishing something you published something at the same time and I tried to add wath I wrote and I think I deleted my talk page. Can you help me?Peter Halliwell 22:25, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Photo The Bare Witch Project xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:41, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Categorizing New Pictures Question Thank you for the notice on categorizing my uploaded pictures. But I have a question about giving 5 warnings before getting blocked. Was that notice 1 warning? Thanks :) Whether It's a Heart Attack or Heartbreak, just like Broadway... The Show Must Go On 00:07, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Email Check your email and my fan fic wiki because I think I sent you something about the fan fic. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:38, June 21, 2011 (UTC) : Check it now :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:51, June 21, 2011 (UTC) How do I categoize images.Kt111 22:06, June 21, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Editor I remember you saying something about the new wiki editor thing and it just became active on every wikia, via wikia labs. I activated it on here, to see if users like it or not, if they don't we can easily change it back x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 01:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the question but what was the decision about adding Pathokinesis(Advanced Empathy) to Phoebe's infobox.Kt111 19:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Spotight Request Hi. Charmed Wiki is in great shape. Per the spotlight criteria, could you please drop the protection on the main page to only protect against unregistered users and new accounts? I can't see that the page was ever vandalized. Please let me know on my talk page when you have made that tweak and I will be happy to add Charmed to the approved spotlight lsit. -- Wendy (talk) 04:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for taking care of that -- I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 02:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Categories Ok , my computer blocked ..... thats why i left those ... thanks for the advice i will do it! Chat I'm on it now! --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) True Blood I took the advice you gave me, and now I'm currently downloaded the Season 1 episode's of True Blood. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 07:39, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :I've downloaded all of the episodes in Season 1 already. xD But I'd probably watch them later on tonight, before I go to bed. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:21, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, I watched the first three episodes. Now don't get me wrong, It's actually a pretty good show. But I don't think it's a show I usually watch. xD So I don't think I'll watch it again, well anytime soon. And it kind of has some similarities with The Vampire Diaries also like the vampire's blood heals humans and the fact they have to be invited into a home. So I don't wanna get too much into it, but I might watch it again, later on in my life..xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:02, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think every character had a really good storyline..except for Jason. Are most of his storylines about him having sex all the time? -_- xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 02:13, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello, my name is Marcel and I am Director of Wikia Brazilian, now we are renovatingour Wikia, creating standards and goals, if you want to take a look . Thank you! That is our page of Premonition . Hey there! Checking back in to see how things are going. Everything seems great!! Just was wondering about any changes to the site that I should know about being that i've been gone forever! HOpefully that'll all change. :) Has there been any decision on the smaller characters/actors pages? I remember that's what I was last working on, and nonetheless I can't wait to get back into the game. Hope you're doing well! Did you catch true blood? ^_^ Nicknameguy 06:46, July 12, 2011 (UTC) True Blood Ah, I know! D: I saw it on Holly's Twitter so I went on the True Blood page to see the quote. I was going to add a piece of trivia on here to it, but I'm not really sure what page it would go on. I was thinking Vampires, so True Blood is about Vampires. x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 04:16, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Inbox about lady of the lake Hi Buffy! could you tell me how can i create a inbox in the article of lady of the lake because i tried hard but can't do anything? Re: Protecting pages Years ago when The Book and I were the only Admins there was a serious problem with unregistered users vandalising pages of certain episodes thus we decided to protect every episode we saw an unregistered user edit upon. Charmingbuffy 09:54, July 31, 2011 (UTC)